


Mission... impossible?

by Azaru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: Миссия... невыполнима?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

— Что лучше… блондинка или брюнетка? — выкрикнул Ханбин из ванной.

Бобби с сомнением покосился на дверь.

— Ты правда собираешься сделать это?

— Ага, — беззаботно отозвался Биай. — Я уже даже ноги побрил! И прикинь, даже не порезался! Ну почти…

Бобби сжал кулаки, больно впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Скрывать от лидера некоторые свои эмоции стало уже чем-то обыденным, поэтому он ничем себя не выдал. Голос прозвучал насмешливо, когда Бобби произнёс:

— Значит, принцесса готова к своему первому балу?

— Принцесса? Бал? — лидер довольно заржал, а потом задумчиво выдал: — А знаешь, я ничего так… миленькая. Правда ноги немного кривоваты…

— Ага, и сисек нету, — буркнул Бобби.

— Чего ты там бормочешь? Я не слышу. Чжинхван тут колдует над моей мордахой…

— Вот-вот, — раздался голос Чжинхвана всё из той же ванной комнаты. — Поэтому, Бин, серьёзно, завязывай дёргаться, а то подводкой в глаз засвечу…

— Щиплет, — ныл Ханбин.

— Терпи!

— Может, я всё-таки страшненькой пойду, — начал придуриваться Биай. — Хотя нет, я же принцесса… да, Чживон? Твои слова, не мои.

Бобби закатил глаза.

— Не беси меня.

— Пфф…

— Заткнитесь оба! — рявкнул мини-хён, с успехом приструнив их.

Друзья замолкли, и Чжинхван продолжил помогать Ханбину с переодеванием, макияжем и прочей хитрой женской лабудой. Бобби же с самого начала отказался хоть как-то участвовать в этом «идиотском карнавале блядства», как он презрительно выразился. Но и полностью заставить себя уйти из комнаты он не смог. Ханбин собирался совершить глупость. Очень даже большую глупость! И Бобби всё больше и больше склонялся к тому, что нужно ему помешать. Только как при этом не получить по морде тем новым ударом, который друг недавно отработал до совершенства со своим тренером по боксу, Бобби, увы, пока ещё не придумал…

Он вообще до сих пор не мог поверить, что их гордый и в тоже время застенчивый лидер согласился на подобную хрень. Пускай об этом не узнает широкая общественность, но всё же… внутри компании каждая собака потом не упустит шанса поглумиться. Бобби покачал головой. Ещё в прошлом году он бы не отреагировал так остро на происходящее. Наоборот. Вместе с остальными ребятами ждал бы с нетерпением этой закрытой вечеринки, которую Ян Хён Сок устраивал раз в год. Нет, это была не та гламурная тусовка, что устраивали YG напоказ, с красной ковровой дорожкой, кучей журналистов и фотовспышек. В отличие от этой показухи, подтверждающей статус компании, о ежегодном (закрытом) празднике никто и никогда не смог бы прочитать на новостном портале, увидеть фотки или видео. Их просто не было. Телефоны и прочие гаджеты на закрытой вечеринке были под строжайшим запретом. Даты проведения тоже всегда менялись, почти нельзя было как-то подготовиться. Неизменным оставалось лишь то, что на неё пускали всех сотрудников, даже трейни (подписавших документ о неразглашении).

Главная фишка подобных сборищ была отнюдь не в веселье (хотя тусовки тоже устраивались нешуточные), а в своеобразном куше, который можно было сорвать. Аттракцион небывалой щедрости, главный приз в котором — исполнение желания. И конечно же, золотой рыбкой в нём выступал никто иной как Ян Хён Сок. Поэтому, если тебе удавалось выиграть, можно было просить у директора всё, что пожелаешь (в пределах разумного, конечно), и ты это получал. Задания каждый год были разными (иногда даже индивидуальными), и баталии разворачивались порой безжалостные за первое место. У молодняка от возможности попросить скорый дебют (наивные) вообще голову отшибало. Хотя можно было не участвовать и просто тусить всю ночь напролёт, наблюдая за тем, как пыжатся другие. В прошлом году нужно было рассмешить директора. Легко и просто… ага. Бобби так и не рискнул выкинуть что-то идиотское под этим серьёзным хищным взглядом. Основная борьба тогда развернулась между Топом и Саем, и о чём в итоге попросил победитель у Ян Хён Сока, история умалчивает. Но, всяк, это было нечто крутое…

Бобби вздрогнул от неожиданности. Дверь ванны приоткрылась, и оттуда вышел измученный Чжинхван. Бобби быстро разжал кулаки и как можно непринуждённее сложил руки на груди. Вид у его друга был слегка нервный. Хм. Чживон прекрасно знал причину, по которой сам бесился из-за происходящего, но старшему же наоборот всё нравилось. Хёна даже позабавило вначале, что их лидер изъявил желание поучаствовать именно в этом году, ведь задание на сегодняшней вечеринке было специфичным. Настолько, что у Бобби кровь начинала закипать от злости от одной лишь его формулировки: «Соблазни меня».

Кто. Блять. Придумал. Этот. Бред. И самое главное, почему Ханбину так необходимо было участвовать в этом? Задание в этом году больше подходило для женской половины компании. Наверное, многие попытают счастья, исполнив какой-нибудь эдакий танец-шманец или песню (можно подумать, хоть чем-то из этого можно было бы пронять директора)…

— Думаю, мы перестарались, — с какой-то странной интонацией произнёс Чжинхван.

— В смысле, перестарались? — свист, доносящийся из ванной комнаты, не давал в достаточной степени сосредоточиться на взволнованном хёне. — Ты сделал из Ханбина невесту Франкенштейна вместо обещанной принцессы?

Чжинхван молча поморщился, и Бобби изогнул бровь. Откуда вдруг это стрёмное напряжение в воздухе?

— Хён, ну же, колись. Мы тут не в дораме снимаемся.

— Наоборот, — наконец-то ответил хён.

Бобби непонимающе почесал нос:

— Э-м… что наоборот?

— Его настрой, — Чжинхван кивнул в сторону двери и понизил голос до шепота, чтобы лидер не услышал их. — Ханбин себя, как минимум, пятым мембером Blackpink возомнил, и это… неправильно.

Бобби не выдержал и прыснул.

— Не ржи, — шикнул Чжинхван. — Я же был уверен, что он в шутку это всё, а он серьёзно!

— Ну, как знать, — начал издеваться Бобби. — Может, он и сможет соблазнить директора…

Чжинхван скептически на него уставился.

— …или нет.

На самом деле Бобби реально смотрел на вещи. Даже если для него Ханбин был неотразимым всегда и везде (мысли под грифом «секретно»), это ещё не значило, что и другие воспринимают лидера iKON точно так же (чему Бобби был несомненно рад, ведь у него не было лицензии на убийство). Два дня назад, получив общую рассылку о вечеринке, Биай уверенно заявил: «В этом году я должен стать первым!». Бобби поугарал с него, но до определённого момента. Вчера пришло сообщение уже с самим заданием, и Ханбин, вопреки всем ожиданиям, не только не отказался от своих слов, но даже не растерял энтузиазма. Его лучший друг почему-то уверовал, что, стоит ему припереться на вечеринку в короткой юбке, как все тут же попадают штабелями. Бобби понятия не имел, откуда взялась эта пелена на его глазах, ведь лидер никогда не был тупым. Наоборот, мозг Ханбина был одной из тех сексуальных черт, что неизменно его заводили… Стоп-стоп-стоп. Бобби зажмурился, понимая, что ему нужен фильтр на собственные мысли.

— Может, он где-то головой приложился, а мы не в курсе? — предположил Чжинхван.

Бобби кашлянул и открыл глаза. В ответ старшему он смог лишь вяло пожать плечами. Ему казалось, что это не Ханбин, а он сам приложился головой. Так она раскалывалась со вчерашнего дня… Тайная влюблённость в лучшего друга скоро окончательно сведёт его с ума, но он не знал, где выход.

— Что делать будем? — вздохнул мини-хён. — Ханбина нельзя пускать туда! Хрен с ним, со стыдом, мы-то переживём, а вот он, когда поймёт, что именно натворил, глаза от пола поднять не сможет. Лет десять. Короче, делай, что хочешь, но не выпускай его из комнаты!

— Ханбин, по-твоему, собака? Я скажу ему «сидеть», и он реально послушается? Скорее уж, он откусит мне… — Бобби вдруг задохнулся от возмущения. — Эй, ты куда?!

Чжинхван ухмыльнулся, стоя у распахнутой двери. Он почти успел слинять в коридор.

— Слушай, если ты не остановишь его, то уже никто не сможет, — уверенно заявил мини-хён. — А раз ты единственный вариант, то незачем ещё и мне торчать вместе с вами.

— Почему это я единственный вариант?!

— А ты как думаешь?

Бобби помрачнел.

— Чжинхван, какого ху…

— ХЁН, НУ ГДЕ ТЫ ЗАСТРЯЛ? — раздался капризный лидерский вопль из ванной. — ПОМОГИ МНЕ С ПЛАТЬЕМ!

Бобби переглянулся с Чжинхваном.

— Кимбап тебе поможет! — громко выкрикнул мини-хён в ответ, не разрывая с ним зрительного контакта.

— Даже не вздумай, — угрожающе прошептал Бобби.

— Удачи с теорией про собаку! — выпалил Чжинхван и свалил, быстро захлопнув дверь.

Дьявол. И что теперь?

— Бобби? — настойчиво позвал друг.

— Иду, — отозвался он и обречённо поплёлся к ванной.

Может, ему прям там и закрыть Ханбина? До тех самых пор, пока вечеринка не закончится. А что, дверь будет не так уж и трудно забаррикадировать…

 _«Цок-цок-цок»._ Бобби уже подходил к ванной комнате, когда услышал этот звук, и, конечно, он ему был прекрасно знаком. Чёртовы каблуки. Если Ким Ханбин ставил перед собой цель, то пёр к ней, словно танк. Решив, что должен обойти всех девушек (конечно, участвовать будут и парни, но чисто по приколу), лидер как будто ступил на тропу войны. Бобби огляделся. Их комната сейчас была завалена женскими шмотками, париками и другими примочками (он даже боялся спросить, где друг достал всё это за такой короткий срок). Но самое дикое было в том, что со вчерашнего вечера лидер расхаживал по общаге исключительно на каблуках. Надо ли было говорить, что у всех ребят глаза на лоб лезли от подобного зрелища. Сначала они ржали над этим цоканьем, но когда Ханбин перестал спотыкаться и падать, овладев сносной походкой, постепенно прибавляя ко всему этому безобразию чисто женские движения и ужимки, смех скатился в нервный. Мемберы старались не поехать крышей…

— Застегнёшь молнию?

— Я больше специализируюсь на расстёгивании, — ляпнул Бобби, и только после этого поднял глаза на друга.

И всё-таки… блондинка. Губы Бобби слегка дрогнули. Пытаясь не выдать себя, он максимально равнодушно оглядел Ханбина с ног до головы. Тот стоял к нему спиной, упираясь руками в раковину, и нетерпеливо постукивал высокой шпилькой о плитку пола. Друг был в чёрных чулках, кружева которых слегка выглядывали из-под юбки короткого… очень короткого платья такого же цвета. Бобби сглотнул, скользя своим взглядом по идеальной заднице и тонкой талии, обтянутым в ткань, смахивающую на вторую кожу. Целостность образа портила только незастёгнутая молния. Пересчитав позвонки на голой спине, Бобби прошелся глазами по знакомой татуировке и уперся в отражение друга в зеркале. Лицо Ханбина при полном боевом раскрасе не было чем-то новым. И хотя красота лидера — это, несомненно, использование магии вне Хогвартса, даже она не превращала его в женщину. Вот если так разукрасить Чжинхвана, то там реально получилась бы девчонка…

— Так ты застёгиваешь или как? — снова этот капризный тон.

Бобби усмехнулся, всё же было в Ханбине что-то от настоящей стервы.

Преодолев небольшое расстояние между ними, он осторожно взялся за молнию двумя пальцами и медленно потянул ту вверх. Ханбин молча наблюдал за его отражением в зеркале, и Бобби надеялся, что глаза у него не слишком лихорадочно блестят в данный момент. Теперь каждый раз, оставаясь с лидером наедине, приходилось выставлять невидимые щиты вокруг своих эмоций. Бобби вспомнил, что раньше он намного лучше справлялся, но после прошлогодней вечеринки всё окончательно стало хреново…

_Бобби открыл глаза, не совсем понимая, где находится. Но потом вспомнил. Общага. Кажется, он уснул прямо на диване в гостиной. Когда они вернулись с вечеринки, у многих ноги подкосились ещё на подходе к спальням. Бобби не стал исключением, ползти в свою комнату сил у него тоже не нашлось. Однако, он успел отхватить самое лучшее местечко для сна, остальные же ребята завалились прямо на пол._

_Резкий запах алкоголя заполнял гостиную, словно невидимый едкий туман. У Бобби защипало глаза и засвербело в носу. Хотя он был проспиртован не меньше остальных мемберов, и львинная доля этого шмона исходила от него самого. Бобби глумливо ухмыльнулся. Сегодня ночью он умудрился в тайне от всех напоить даже Чану. После этого макнэ так сильно развезло, что, подсев кому-то на уши, он пытался в деталях рассказать, как дошел до сотого уровня в любимой видеоигре…_

_Плохой Бобби-хён._

_Повторно ухмыляясь в темноту, он вдруг услышал какой-то шорох слева от себя. Повернув голову к источнику шума, он понял, что кто-то из парней, спотыкаясь обо всё, что можно, крадётся по комнате. Бобби прищурился, но всё равно не понял, кто это был. Неопознанный мембер что-то невнятно бормотал себе под нос, и, видимо, именно эта возня и заставила Бобби очнуться чуть раньше … Не успел он подумать об этом, как парень врезался в диван и с высоты своего роста рухнул прямо на него._

_— Блять, — мгновенно зашипел Бобби от вспышки боли. Или даже вспышек! Чужие локти-колени наоставляли синяков по всему его телу, и, взбесившись, он со всей силы толкнул нерасторопного парня. — Слезь с меня! Живо!_

_Бобби было плевать, что тот упадёт и гарантированно брякнется об пол. Заслужил._

_— Кимбаб…чик…эт…ты? — кое-как выговорило тело, скатывающееся с него. — Сорри. Я шёл пить, а тут этот диван как нападёт на меня. Отругай его._

_Бобби резко схватил парня за локоть и вернул на место._

_— Ханбин?_

_Вопрос был ни к чему. Если судить по костлявости, наглости и креативности мысли, это мог быть только их лидер. Который сейчас был пьян вдрызг, хлам и драбадан одновременно. Бобби, конечно, и сам недалеко ушёл, ведь пили они наравне, но, похоже, его состояние было всё же немного лучше, чем у друга._

_— Я тебя разбудил? — спросил лидер полным сожаления голосом. Бобби заметил, что его язык уже не так сильно заплетался. — В качестве извинений я расскажу тебе нечто интересненькое. Только ты это…тсс…никому…понял? Это секрет. Чужой…_

_Бобби ужасно хотел спать, а не слушать пьяный бред Ханбина._

_— Не нужно ничего, — простонал он. — Иди на кухню, как хотел, попей воды, а после ложись спать…_

_Ханбин плюхнул ему свою ладонь на лицо и закрыл рот, а затем принялся елозить, чтобы подняться повыше. Бобби повторно поморщился от боли. Он мог в любой момент скинуть этого балбеса с себя, но не делал этого… Наконец, Ханбин приблизил свои губы к его уху, чтобы нашептать секрет, который Бобби и даром был не нужен, но маленько перестарался и мазнул (лизнул?!) его кожу._

_— Эй! — промычал он возмущённо._

_— Ой, пардон…_

_Лидер спохватился и отодвинулся. Ровно на миллиметр. Бобби закатил глаза, чёртов тактильный маньяк…_

_— В общем… — пьяно хихикнул друг. — Чжинхван трахается с Чжунэ!_

_— Тоже мне новость, — тихо фыркнул Бобби в его ладонь._

_Ханбин убрал руку._

_— Эх, я тоже хочу…_

_— Что именно? Трахаться с Чжунэ?_

_— Нет, — Ханбин качнул головой, после чего сполз немного вниз и удобно устроился на его животе. Он молчал целую вечность, прежде чем Бобби услышал печальный вздох, а затем: — Не с ним, с тобой хочу…_

_Веки Бобби были настолько тяжёлыми, что глаза закрывались против воли. Сдавшись, он провалился в тёмную бездну…_

_Проснувшись утром, он обнаружил Ханбина спящим в другом конце гостиной. Прижавшись спиной к Юнхёну, лидер успешно пускал слюни на одну из раскинутых рук Чану, пользуясь тем, что макнэ валялся неподалёку от них. У Бобби было страшное похмелье, тело не слушалось, голова гудела. Но больше всего его волновало другое. Значит… он всё придумал, и слова друга были не более чем сном?_

_Очень желанным, запретным сном…_

— Если тебе так понравилось это платье, можешь после вечеринки снять его с меня. Так уж и быть!

Бобби вздрогнул, резко рванув молнию вверх.

— Аллилуйя! — с нескрываемым сарказмом изрёк Ханбин. — Я уж было подумал, ты весь вечер собираешься эту молнию дрочить. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз…

Бобби отступил на пару шагов.

— Я задумался.

Ханбин хмыкнул и, отлепившись от раковины, повернулся к нему лицом. Лёгкий упрёк в размалёванных глазах быстро сменился на беспокойство:

— Эй, ты чего такой бледный? Заболел?

Лидер потянул к нему свою руку, но Бобби мотнул головой и ушёл от этого прикосновения.

— Со мной порядок. Не волнуйся.

Ответ прозвучал холоднее, чем он планировал. Чёрт.

— Как скажешь, — рука Ханбина опустилась обратно, и золотые браслеты на его худощавом запястье тоскливо звякнули, скатываясь вниз. — Кстати, ты так и не сказал, как тебе мой видок.

Ханбин принялся ходить перед ним туда-сюда, периодически кружась вокруг своей оси в девчачьей манере. Бобби сложил руки на груди и хмуро наблюдал за своим лидером… или лучше сказать лидершей? Боже, какого хера. Друг как будто специально играл на его и до того расшатанных нервах.

— Так и будешь молчать?

Бобби вздохнул. Нельзя затягивать этот маскарад, а для этого нужно перестать потакать Ханбину.

— Ты похож на трансвестита, — честно сказал он и добавил уже про себя, что на красивого и очень сексуального…

Это гарантированно должно было выбесить Ханбина, но лучший друг лишь растянул губы в снисходительной улыбке из серии: «Ты, конечно, придурок, но я тебя прощаю».

— Я типа должен был оскорбиться сейчас? Правда думаешь, что я мечу в участницы Blackpink?!

Бобби вскинул голову.

— Ты…

Ханбин не дал ему договорить.

— …слышал, как вы секретничаете с хёном о моей скромной, но блистательной персоне? Ага.

— Скромная персона, блин, — буркнул Бобби, но тут же переключился на серьёзный тон: — Значит, мне не нужно юлить и изворачиваться, ты всё знаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ходил на вечеринку, по крайней мере, не в таком виде… и Чжинхван со мной согласен.

Ханбин снова повёл себя странно. Улыбка стала ещё шире:

— Мне даже интересно, как именно ты это сделаешь.

Бобби прифигел. Не от слов, а от интонаций, которые друг в них вкладывал. Как будто уже приступил к миссии «Соблазни меня»…

— Как остановишь меня, — продолжил говорить Ханбин, медленно приближаясь к нему на своих шпильках. — Прикажешь «сидеть» или же… — он понизил голос до шепота, подойдя вплотную: — …сразу «лежать»?

Бобби шумно втянул в себя воздух. Его лучший друг превратился в похотливого ангела (откуда только в голове подобные сравнения), и он был совершенно беспомощен перед этим событием. Но Ханбин совершенно не понимал, что творит с ним. Как оказалось, он просто игрался…

— Видел бы ты своё лицо, — не выдержав, фыркнул лидер и, посмеиваясь, стал отстраняться. — Как будто я и правда домогаюсь тебя. Хм, но ведь директора такой фигнёй не пронять, как думаешь? Тут нужно что-то посильнее… может, приватный танец?

На секунду… всего на секунду Бобби прикрыл глаза. Его грудь что-то больно обожгло, как если бы он выпил кислоты, и, слушая весёлый смех Ханбина, он почти ненавидел его в этот короткий миг. Друг методично, день изо дня продолжал топтать саму его сущность. Да, Бобби отлично притворялся, прячась за улыбками и усмешками, но уже едва ли помнил, каково это, быть самим собой. Свободным и жизнерадостным. Может… пора перестать бояться?

Секунда прошла, и Бобби открыл глаза. Он понял, что с него действительно хватит.

— Не хочу опоздать на… как ты там выразился? Точно, свой первый бал! — усмехнулся друг, выходя из ванной комнаты. В спальне он схватил мобильник с комода и действительно поспешил в коридор. Именно в этот момент его телефон завибрировал. Ханбин ответил: — Алло? Добрый вечер. Уже звонили? Простите, я не слышал… Да-да, точно. Каким я номером? Десятым? Спасибо…

Бобби плёлся рядом с ним.

— Кто это… секретарь? — спросил он тихо.

Ханбин молча кивнул в ответ.

— Отлично, — хищно усмехнулся Бобби и резко выхватил у него телефон. — Здравствуйте, это Бобби Ким…

Ханбин в бешенстве зашипел.

— Какого хрена ты творишь?!

Бобби прибавил шагу, и другу на его каблуках было весьма сложно за ним угнаться.

 _— Хм… Чживон, ты что-то хотел мне сказать?_ — раздался озадаченный голос на том конце. — _Тебя нет в списке участников…_

Ян Хён Сок терпеть не мог хаос, поэтому даже закрытые вечеринки были отлично организованы. Обычно те, кто боролся за первое место, отправляли ответное сообщение, тем самым делая заявку на участие. Секретарь распределял очерёдность выступлений…

— Да, я не участвую. На самом деле, я хотел поговорить о Ханбине, — быстро выпалил Бобби в трубку.

В этот момент они влетели в гостиную, где их уже ждали ребята, чтобы поехать на саму вечеринку. Когда Бобби принялся бегать вокруг дивана, а Ханбин, тихо матерясь, пытался его догнать, глаза парней полезли на лоб. Никто не понимал, что происходит, один лишь Чжинхван улыбнулся и что-то прошептал на ухо рядом сидящему Чжунэ. Вокалист заржал и погладил его по коленке в ответ. В принципе, ничего особенного, если, конечно, не знать, в каких они отношениях.

_— И что с ним? Ханбин только что подтвердил своё участие. Он выступает десятым, у него будет две с половиной минуты, как и у всех остальных…_

— Спасибо, но не нужно. Мы снимаем его кандидатуру.

Ханбин, услышав это, остановился и принялся испепелять его взглядом. Бобби тоже перестал бегать.

 _— Мы?!_ — озадаченно переспросил секретарь. — _Бобби, я не понимаю, что ты…_

Бобби обвёл своим взглядом гостиную и улыбнулся.

— Понимаете… Ханбин — часть команды, а не отдельная единица. Он наш лидер и наш друг. И все мы против того, чтобы он участвовал в сегодняшней миссии. Знаю, вы доложите об этом директору, и ему это не понравится, но я беру всю ответственность на себя.

Молчание, а затем, ему показалось, или секретарь действительно засмеялся? Хотя мужчина тут же попытался замаскировать всё за внезапным приступом кашля.

 _— Хорошо, я тебя понял. Вычёркиваю имя Ханбина из списка,_ — слегка сдавленно произнёс секретарь и отключился.

Бобби облегчённо выдохнул и отлепил телефон от уха. В этот самый момент он заметил, как в его сторону летит разъярённый лидер со сжатым кулаком наготове.

«Походу, я сегодня всё же получу по морде…» — немного отстранённо подумал Бобби.

Когда путь Ханбина пролегал мимо дивана, Чжинхван совершенно (не) случайно решил пощекотать Чжунэ. Вокалист ненавидел подобное и, задёргавшись, словно уж на сковородке, нервно вытянул свои длинные конечности вперёд. Ханбин получил подножку и запнулся.

Бобби пришлось ловить своего лидера, чтобы тот не поранился.

— Не переживай, я держу тебя, принцесса, — выдохнул он самодовольно, стараясь не обращать внимание на боль под рёбрами. При падении Ханбин так не разжал кулак, и его удар всего лишь отклонился от первоначального курса…

— Отвали! — рвано приказал друг, выбираясь из его крепких объятий.

Бобби с неохотой отступил, убирая свои руки с его талии.

— И ты… — Ханбин грозно зыркнул на Чжунэ. — …впредь следи за своими лыжами!

— Э-м… извини. Мне жаль, — неловко выговорил Чжунэ, почесав бровь.

— А мне нет, — Чжинхван поднялся со своего места. — И кстати, Бобби всё правильно сделал.

— Хён, — как-то неуверенно произнёс Ханбин.

Чжинхван вздохнул и посмотрел на остальных притихших ребят:

— Спускайтесь на парковку. Я вас скоро догоню, а пока мне нужно кое-что сказать этим двоим.


	2. Chapter 2

— Спускайтесь на парковку. Я вас скоро догоню, а пока мне нужно кое-что сказать этим двоим.

Парни, видимо, только и ждали шанса свалить. Мигом подскочив и скованно улыбаясь растерянному лидеру, они покинули общежитие. Чжунэ был последним. Вокалист явно не хотел уходить без своего… Ай, к чёрту! Бобби не хотел думать об этой ванильной парочке. С тех пор, как между теми произошло что-то за границами обычной дружбы, стало просто невозможно спокойно подойти к мини-хёну. Чжунэ либо мигом оказывался рядом, либо делал так, что Бобби просто спиной начинал ощущать его присутствие…

— Я буду ждать тебя за дверью, _хён_ , — сообщил Чжунэ, как-то по-особенному выделяя последнее слово. И бросив напоследок угрожающий взгляд из серии: «Обидишь Чжинхвана — убью!» в сторону Бобби, вышел из гостиной.

— Почему он всегда нападает лишь на меня? — хмыкнул Бобби. — И никогда на Ханбина, к примеру…

Лидер с Чжинхваном переглянулись, они явно знали ответ на этот вопрос. Бобби сжал челюсти, опять эти секретики, блять.

— Чжинхван… — нервно начал Ханбин. — Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время для разговоров.

Бобби удивлённо на него покосился и сложил руки на груди.

— Почему же? Я вот хочу послушать, что нам скажет _хён_.

Ханбин тут же приобрёл свой фирменный взбесившийся вид и повернулся к нему:

— Почему бы тебе не засунуть своё…

— Нет, это тебе стоит…

— Прекратите, вы оба! — рявкнул Чжинхван. — В особенности ты, Ханбин! Выключи уже свой режим стервы и просто выслушай меня.

Они умолкли. Ханбин переваривал претензию старшего, а Бобби просто был рад вмешательству хёна. Ведь чем больше он смотрел на разъярённого лидера, тем более неконтролируемые пошлые мысли возникали у него голове. К примеру, непреодолимое желание поцеловать блядские губы Ханбина прямо здесь и прямо сейчас…

— Отлично, — сказал старший, хотя лицо его осталось хмурым. — Я долго думал, вмешиваться мне в ваши отношения или нет, — увидев их реакцию, Чжинхван закатил глаза: — Ой, да ладно, чего таращитесь? Если реально думаете, что у вас до сих пор всё нормально, то вы идиоты!

Бобби так и подмывало посмотреть на Ханбина. Он осторожно повернул шею и обнаружил, что друг сделал то же самое… Фак. Бобби попытался сделать равнодушное лицо, на что лидер тут же презрительно сузил глаза и отвернулся.

— В общем… — кашлянул мини-хён. — Чжунэ сказал мне оставить всё как есть. В итоге я согласился с ним, но услышав сегодня слова Бобби о том, что Ханбин, прежде всего, часть команды, я передумал.

— Чжинхван, ты затеял эту головомойку лишь из-за того, что я переоделся в девчонку? Но в этом нет ничего особенного, мы делали такое и на концертах.

— Это другое, — процедил Бобби, чувствуя, как от еле сдерживаемого гнева заходили желваки на скулах. Его бесило, что лидер не понимал очевидных вещей. — На концертах мы просто развлекали фанатов смешной неуклюжей пародией на девушек. Блять, Ханбин, мы не брили ноги, не выглядели такими изящными и соблазнительными, как ты сейчас…

Бобби прикусил язык, явно сболтнув лишнего.

— …ну, если только Чжинхван.

Мини-хён слегка усмехнулся на его последние слова, но сразу же вернул себе строгий вид.

— Понимаю, это личное дело, но ваши бесконечные тёрки и перепады настроения уже выходят за грань. То вы ладите, то нет! Закрываетесь в студии на неделю, а потом снова начинаете игнорировать друг друга! Ругаетесь, миритесь, и так по кругу. Может, это весело, я не знаю, но остальной группе уже не по себе. Иногда от вас летят такие искры, что парни просто мечтают сбежать из общаги, лишь бы только не попасть под этот перекрёстный шквал огня. Но вы оба… вы ведь совершенно не замечаете, что усложняете жизнь окружающим. Поэтому я прошу вас, как друг, как старший… выясните всё наконец-то между собой.

Бобби неловко почесал затылок:

— Эм… да что нам выяснять-то?

— Так говоришь, как будто мы парочка какая-то! — фыркнул Ханбин, смотря куда угодно, только не на лучшего друга.

— Да блин — это смешно… — поддакнул Бобби, чувствуя, как резко пересохло в горле.

— Вот именно! — согласился Ханбин, проявляя небывалый энтузиазм.

Чжинхван скривился:

— Какое взаимопонимание… Но знаете, что? Вы меня не убедили.

Сказав это, старший направился к выходу.

— Хён? — Бобби подал голос почти одновременно с Ханбином.

Чжинхван обернулся и окинул их грустным взглядом:

— Я сказал всё, что хотел, но меня так и подмывает пойти ещё дальше и открыть вам, полудуркам, глаза на очевидное. Но я не могу, вы сами должны это сделать. Поэтому воспользуйтесь случаем, откиньте чёртов страх и признайтесь уже в… — старший умолк и покачал головой. — Мы с ребятами после вечеринки переночуем в общаге у виннеров. Это я так, на всякий случай говорю. До завтра.

Чжинхван скрылся в коридоре, потом было слышно, как за ним закрылась входная дверь. Какое-то время Бобби не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Он-то наивно полагал, что великий конспиратор и ничем себя не выдаёт, а значит, никто и никогда не просечёт о его чувствах к Ханбину. Но, выходит, окружающим всё очевидно. Это горько и нелепо…

— Нашёл время для смеха, — дёрнул бровью Ханбин, когда он начал нервно фыркать над своими мыслями. — Всё это из-за тебя!

— Прости, но ты не объективен, — холодно ответил Бобби. — И заметь, это не я стою тут в платьице по пизду. Хотя, если быть точным, то у тебя ведь не…

— Нахуй тебя и твою объективность, — открытым текстом сказанул лидер, демонстрируя ему прямую удаляющуюся спину.

— Далеко собрался? — спросил Бобби, понимая, что друг идёт совсем не в сторону спален.

— На вечеринку! — огрызнулся Ханбин. — Я не собираюсь отступать от своего изначального плана.

— Как бы не так, — угрожающе рыкнул Бобби и догнал его.

Прежде, чем Ханбин успел как-то отреагировать, он подхватил его и, перекинув через своё плечо, потащил в сторону их комнаты. Лидер брыкался, с него слетели туфли, и Бобби пнул те куда подальше с настоящим садистским удовольствием. Ему было плевать, что Ханбин кричит до хрипоты, угрожает и матерится. Получив очередной удар по спине, он лишь улыбнулся…

— Какого хрена ты собираешься делать? Зачем притащил меня в ванну?!

— Я просто хочу вернуть своего друга, — тихо сообщил Бобби, закрывая дверцу большой душевой кабины за ними и опуская лидера на ноги. — Поэтому давай уже изгоним эту истеричку из тебя…

Бобби протянул руку и включил воду.

— Ты ебанулся, — Ханбин вжался в одну из стенок, пытаясь скрыться от сильного напора, но это было совершенно бесполезным занятием. Его платье мигом намокло, как и парик…

Бобби сверкнул глазами.

— Я всегда таким был.

Ханбин поджал губы.

— Отлично, ты добился своего, — он снял с себя парик и кинул им в Бобби. — Что дальше?

— Я хочу получить ответы.

— Ответы… — эхом протянул Ханбин, а затем запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза. Подставив лицо тёплым струям воды, он начал усиленно тереть его ладонями, чтобы избавиться от косметики. Часть смылась, но подводка и тушь размазались лишь сильнее. Чёрные круги сделали друга похожим на настоящую панду.

Бобби быстро стянул с себя мокрую футболку и, намотав кусочек белой ткани на палец, приблизился к Ханбину. Когда он коснулся его щеки, лидер вздрогнул и удивлённо распахнул глаза.

— Не дёргайся, я помогаю, — почти нежно произнёс Бобби, аккуратно вытирая следы от туши.

На удивление Ханбин послушно замер, хотя и не смог промолчать.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, а потом мы ругаемся.

Бобби слабо улыбнулся.

— Сегодня я не хочу больше ругаться.

Друг фыркнул.

— Ну, а после таких слов мы обычно…

Бобби закончил фразу за него:

— …не разговариваем неделю.

Они обменялись понимающим весёлым взглядом и на некоторое время умолкли. Вода продолжала тарабанить, заполняя душевую паром. Может, поэтому Бобби было так невыносимо жарко? Хотелось избавиться от промокших насквозь джинсов и, возможно, боксёров…

— Думаю, хватит, — Ханбин накрыл ладонью его руку и отвёл от своего лица. — Ты испортил свою футболку из-за меня.

Бобби рассеянно взглянул на футболку, которая теперь больше напоминала мокрого далматинца, и равнодушно откинул её в сторону.

— Да плевать, у меня таких ещё хулиард в шкафу валяется.

Ханбин кивнул и повернулся к нему спиной.

— Поможешь снять платье? Как намокло, оно стало жать ещё сильнее, мне тяжело дышать…

— Да… конечно.

Бобби взялся за замок и потянул вниз. Молния стала медленно разъезжаться на две стороны, и Ханбин смог облегчённо вдохнуть полной грудью. Хотя его дыхание быстро сбилось. Причина в Бобби, он приблизился вплотную и поцеловал чужой затылок.

— Знаешь… до меня только сейчас дошло, — прошептал Бобби ему в основание шеи, начиная стягивать платье с его плеч. — Чжинхван ведь говорил про нас двоих, а не только про меня… — Ханбин молчал, но это было красноречивее всех существующих слов и признаний. — Твоя просьба к директору, если бы ты занял первое место… она была бы как-то связана со мной?

— Да, — тихо выдохнул Ханбин, когда платье упало к его ногам.

Внутри Бобби отчаянно забилась надежда.

— То есть всё это ты делал ради… меня?

— Да, — снова ответил Ханбин.

Бобби шумно втянул воздух и прижал лидера к себе.

— Потому что… — его голос дрожал, — …ты любишь меня?

Ханбин молчал. Настолько долго, что Бобби почти сошёл с ума, а затем раздалось хриплое:

— Да.

Стремительно развернув Ханбина к себе лицом, Бобби страстно впился в его губы, целуя так, словно от этого зависела жизнь. Простое «да» сдетонировало то, что долго и старательно держалось под контролем, и сегодня он узнал, что счастье тоже способно разрывать на куски. Особенно такое внезапное и нереальное, как будто Бобби очутился в одном из своих запретных снов.

Он целовал Ханбина до тех пор, пока не поверил. Всё по-настоящему. Припухшие губы, затуманенный желанием взгляд, дрожащие руки, порхающие по его телу.

Бобби ткнулся носом в его щёку.

— Как же я люблю тебя.

Он думал, что признаться вторым будет легче, но слова дались с трудом. В нём ещё сидел страх…

— Если бы я только знал раньше, — прошептал Ханбин сдавленно. — Но я так боялся… эй, ты опять смеёшься?!

Бобби заглянул ему в глаза.

— Не обижайся, но просто, как и сказал Чжинхван, мы оба полудурки.

Глаза Ханбина загорелись весёлым огнём.

— Настоящие недотёпы, — согласился друг, а затем игриво: — Кстати, что будем делать с моими… эм, чулками?

Бобби опустил взгляд, скользнув по стройному жилистому телу. Ханбин остался стоять в одних тёмных боксёрах и чёрных чулках. Зрелище было настолько эротичным, что…

— Ходи так всегда, — брякнул он.

— Да пошел ты, — со смехом отозвался Ханбин и замахнулся на него, чтобы треснуть, но Бобби успел перехватить его руку. Не торопясь, он разжал чужой кулак и, поднеся его ладонь к своим губам, нежно коснулся середины.

— Тогда… может, мне их снять? — спросил Бобби, медленно насаживаясь губами на его указательный палец. Лидер издал какой-то непонятный звук, наблюдая за ним. Бобби принял это за восторг. — Снять с тебя всё…

— Да, — поспешно выпалил Ханбин.

— Осторожнее, — ухмыльнулся Бобби. — Эти твои «да» сводят меня с ума…

Ханбин закусил губу, и Бобби, оставив его пальцы в покое, опустился вниз. Поддел кружево на правой ноге и стал стягивать чулок вниз, одновременно с этим оставляя влажный поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра. Когда он проделал то же самое и со второй ногой, Ханбин уже дрожал от возбуждения. Но этот раз Бобби задержал свой язык на его коже, вырисовывая причудливые узоры на бедре с особым пристрастием…

Он погладил ягодицы Ханбина, а затем крепко сжал, оставляя следы. _Мой_. Бобби всегда мечтал пометить его, сделать своим. Под тихий стон лидера он оторвался от внутренней стороны бедра и потёрся о его возбуждённый пах, всё ещё скрытый под боксёрами. Ханбин почти вскрикнул, и Бобби поднял взгляд, устанавливая с ним зрительный контакт. Ханбин молча умолял о продолжении. Бобби, всё ещё удерживая его затуманенный взгляд, поцеловал набухший бугорок, а затем, зажав кусочек ткани в зубах, стал медленно оттягивать боксёры… Ханбин заскулил, пытаясь схватиться за стенку, но его руки соскальзывали. Бобби, даже зная, что сегодня они не дойдут до конца, в полной мере наслаждался каждой секундой обладания…

Он разжал зубы, и ткань с лёгким шлепком вернулась обратно, ударяясь о чувствительную плоть. Ханбин зашипел и грязно выругался. Бобби не смог сдержать довольную ухмылку, его это безумно заводило, но решив больше не мучить лидера, он резким рывком наконец-то стянул с того мокрые боксёры и обхватил ладонью член в основании. Чувствуя на себе умоляющий взгляд, Бобби прошёлся языком по всей длине стояка и толкнулся кончиком в его горячую головку.

— Да… — практически всхлипнул Ханбин, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.

Кажется, у Бобби появилось любимое слово. Короткое, но такое обкончательное, если слетает с невинных губ Ханбина… Не то чтобы они и правда были такими невинными, но уж точно невиннее, чем у самого Бобби. Он всегда испытывал смешанные чувства к прошлому опыту Ханбина, с одной стороны ему было жаль лидера. Будучи совершенно неопытным, в своё время он убивался по нескольким девчонкам, строча тем песни и любовные письма, а когда наконец-то добивался их расположения, не мог сделать следующего шага из-за своей гипертрофированной застенчивости. Но с другой стороны, в тайне от всех, Бобби стыдливо радовался. И пускай тогда он не понимал этой эмоции, сейчас прекрасно знал, что всегда хотел Ханбина только для себя одного…

Однажды у друга всё-таки завязались нормальные отношения с трейни из компании, и тот период стал для Бобби началом конца. Его ревность чуть не разрушила всё. Хотя тогда он не давал такое точное определение своему гневу. Ханбин порхал на невидимых крыльях, ребята восхищались его пассией, утверждая, что та красивая, милая и безумно талантливая. Но Бобби им не верил. Иначе откуда в нём было такое неистовое желание убить это совершенство шестнадцати лет отроду? _Она тебе не пара. Она не достойна тебя._ Бобби так и подмывало сказать что-нибудь из личного списка аргументов, но он знал другую гипертрофированную черту своего лидера. Упрямство. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы говорить, он решил показать. Не сразу, но «красивая и милая» повелась на очарование Бобби. Да, это было подло. Неправильно. И, возможно, ещё что-то за пределами добра и зла, но Бобби не пожалел, что разрушил эти отношения. Ни разу. Ханбин дулся на него месяц, но так как Бобби лишь очаровал, а не трахнул его девушку, то был отправлен на «испытательный срок», после чего прощён окончательно…

Все мысли о прошлом пронеслись где-то на фоне и совершенно померкли, когда Бобби вобрал в себя член Ханбина, пытаясь подавить кашель. Он никогда никому не отсасывал, и другим парням не позволял, хотя желающих хватало. Но в мокрых снах, фантазиях и мыслях Бобби всегда был один лишь Ханбин. На других ни его тело, ни его душа не отзывались…

Ханбин толкнулся своими бедрами вперёд, и Бобби понадобилось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не отстраниться. И всё только ради того, чтобы увидеть особое выражение на лице лидера. Блаженство. Уязвимость. Жадность. Всё это многообразие было лишь для Бобби, и он отдался процессу полностью. То самозабвенно насаживаясь ртом на его стояк, то дроча ему своей рукой, Бобби довёл извивающегося и поскуливающего Ханбина до разрядки. Вскрик, и он почувствовал вязкую, специфичную на вкус субстанцию у себя во рту. Бобби сглотнул и поднялся на ноги. Ханбин смотрел на него сквозь пелену своего оргазма с нескрываемым обожанием.

Нетерпеливо расстегнув пуговицу на джинсах, Бобби приспустил свои боксёры. Увидев, что он уже на пределе, Ханбин сделал попытку опуститься на колени и отплатить той же монетой, но он ему не позволил.

— Нет, я хочу целовать тебя, — хрипло сказал Бобби.

Ханбин послушно обхватил его стояк рукой и принялся неторопливо дрочить, но Бобби вжал его в стенку душевой и начал вбиваться в чужую ладонь в своём собственном рваном ритме. Прерывисто дыша, он впился в губы Ханбина глубоким поцелуем, проникая своим языком в рот… Оргазм настиг его быстро. Небольшой спазм мышц, и с последним яростным толчком он излился Ханбину в ладонь и на живот. Свой блаженный стон он подавил, прижавшись губами к пульсирующей венке на шее лидера, а затем слегка прикусил кожу, оставляя очередную метку.

— Это было круто, принцесса, — произнёс Бобби, когда отдышался.

— Не нарывайся, придурок, — отозвался Ханбин в обычной своей манере, но сам лишь теснее прижался, смыкая руки за его спиной в крепкий замок.

Бобби сделал воду погорячее, и они какое-то время просто стояли в обнимку под этими струями, не в силах говорить ещё что-то. Но минут через пять Ханбин нарушил тишину своим нелепым…

— Я есть хочу.

— Что, прости? — хохотнул Бобби.

Позднее, кое-как отлепившись друг от друга, подсохнув и минимально одевшись, они и правда очутились на кухне. Как оказалось, Ханбин действительно не хило проголодался, и Бобби с каким-то небывалым умилением наблюдал за тем, как тот уплетает свой бутерброд. Хотя, может, это потому, что друг сидел у него на коленях в одной из своих безразмерных футболок, и оба они прекрасно знали, что под ней ничего нет…

— Ты точно не будешь есть? — поинтересовался Ханбин с набитым ртом. — Я и на тебя бутерброды приготовил…

Бобби улыбнулся ему в затылок:

— Точно.

Если до этого у него из-за стресса кусок в горло не лез, то теперь было то же самое от переизбытка чувств и эмоций. Он просто не мог думать о еде, когда счастье наполняло его до краёв…

— Ну да, ты уже у нас перекусил малёк, — самым невинным тоном произнёс Ханбин.

— Бляяять, Ханбин, — протянул Бобби, не веря в услышанное. — Ты запорол такой момент! Я почти созрел, чтобы сказать тебе что-нибудь по-настоящему романтичное, а тут ты со своей пошлятиной…

Ханбин отложил на тарелку недоеденный бутерброд и развернулся к нему.

— Романтика… знаешь, я думал, что хорош в этом. Ведь последние годы только и делал, что писал красивые тексты и сочинял лирику. Есть многое из того, что я так и не осмелился никому показать, боясь, что в первую очередь меня раскусишь ты. Поймёшь, что я пишу о нас… о тебе, — Ханбин улыбнулся. — Мне всегда казалось несправедливым, что люди для признания друг другу могут использовать лишь заезженное «я люблю тебя». Так скудно, думал я, а затем лез из кожи вон, чтобы отыскать другие особые слова. Слова, которые, возможно, когда-нибудь всё же осмелюсь сказать тебе, чтобы показать, насколько большой, неотъемлемой и значимой частью ты стал для меня. Но сейчас… пока ты обнимаешь меня и я счастлив, мне совершенно не хочется, сотрясая воздух, перечислять все те красивые слова, что подобрал когда-то. Впервые я понял, что нет ничего лучше простого и ёмкого… Я люблю тебя, Ким Чживон.

Ханбин нежно, почти невесомо чмокнул его в губы.

— И ты единственный человек на земле, с которым я могу так пошло шутить.

Бобби впервые позавидовал девчонкам. Взяла и заревела от того, что расчувствовалась…

— Ладно, — хрипло произнёс Бобби. — Уговорил. Давай сюда свой бутерброд!


	3. Chapter 3

_4 месяца спустя…_

— Напомни-ка мне… — раздалось ворчание лидера из приоткрытой двери в ванну. — Какого хрена я вновь наряжаюсь в девчонку?

Бобби ухмыльнулся, лёжа на кровати, и закинул руки за голову.

— Потому что ты сам мне это пообещал, нет?

Ханбин фыркнул, и Бобби ухмыльнулся повторно. На самом деле, неделю назад он буквально шантажом выбил это самое обещание из друга.

— Признайся… — из-за двери показалась нога Ханбина, друг сексуально согнул её в коленке и обнял стенку, демонстрируя ему темное кружево на бедре, — …я в чулках — это твоя сексуальная фантазия или всё-таки желание отомстить?

Бобби сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд. Может, и глупо, но он именно настолько успел изголодаться по Ханбину за эти месяцы…

— Если я буду честным, ответив, что и то, и другое… какова вероятность, что ты психанёшь и не выйдешь из ванной?

— О-о-чень высокая вероятность, Бобби-оппа, — глумливо отозвался Ханбин, убирая ногу из проёма. — Так что ты уж постарайся, милый.

Бобби кашлянул, с недавнего времени у Ханбина иногда проскальзывало это слово. _Милый_. Но кажется, лидер не догадывался об истинном его определении, иначе бы из его уст оно не звучало как оскорбление. Следовало признать, однако, что в чём-то был виноват и сам Бобби. Он знал, как дружить с Ханбином, но понятия не имел, как с ним встречаться. И хотя всё поменялось так стремительно, Бобби не подозревал, что их ждут такие трудности в отношениях. Чёрт, да они же грёбаные ДаблБи (как прозвали их окружающие), настолько близкими и родными они были друг другу! Но лидер оказался той ещё подставой…

_Бобби вышел из душа и обнаружил, что Ханбин проснулся._

_— Ого! — воскликнул лидер._

_Бобби осмотрел себя._

_— Чего «ого»? Я уже одет._

_Друг, лежащий на кровати, лишь закатил глаза:_

_— Давно хотел тебе сказать, твой юмор на троечку…_

_Бобби не обиделся и, откинув полотенце, которым вытирал волосы, плюхнулся на кровать._

_— А что на пятёрочку? — спросил он, притягивая Ханбина к себе как можно теснее._

_Друг засмеялся._

_— Так высоко себя оцениваешь?_

_Бобби зарылся лицом в его шею:_

_— Не то чтобы высоко, я лишь сужу по тому, как громко ты стонал ночью..._

_Ханбин не ответил, и тогда он принялся играться с его кадыком. То целуя, то слегка прикусывая._

_— Ох, — тихо выдохнул лидер. — Возможно, я бы оценил нашу первую ночь на шестёрочку… пхффф…_

_Ханбин резко задохнулся, ласки Бобби стали более настойчивыми._

_— Восьмёрочку? — попытался он восстановить дыхание._

_Бобби улыбнулся и, опускаясь чуть ниже, лизнул его маленький сосок._

_— Девять, так уж и быть… — выгнулся Ханбин._

_— Какой ты щедрый, — довольно промурлыкал Бобби и, просунув руку под одеяло, погладил его плоский живот, после чего потянулся ниже… и был разочарован. Ханбин перехватил это движение._

_— Не сейчас, — вздохнул друг, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего сожаления по этому поводу._

_Бобби тут же встрепенулся._

_— Что случилось?_

_— Ещё не знаю, но, надеюсь, что ничего серьёзного, — пробормотал Ханбин и принялся шарить руками по постели в поисках своего телефона. — У меня пятнадцать пропущенных звонков от Чжинхвана._

_— Ого! — присвистнул Бобби, теперь понимая, к чему было то недавнее восклицание лидера._

_— Нашёл, — друг извлёк свой мобильник из складок одеяла и сразу же набрал мини-хёна._

_— Давай на громкую, — Бобби подполз повыше к нему и устроился на подушке рядом. Ханбин сделал, как он просил, и теперь они вместе слушали длинные гудки._

_Мини-хён ответил после третьего._

_— Наконец-то, — облегчённо выдохнул старший на том конце._

_— В чём дело, Чжинхван? — серьёзно спросил Ханбин. — Что-то серьёзное? Сейчас почти девять утра, вы должны быть в общежитии у хёнов…_

_— Да, мы заночевали у них, — ответил Чжинхван. — Или лучше сказать, продолжили праздновать? В общем, когда все отключились, я решил позвонить и рассказать…_

_Бобби закатил глаза:_

_— Ну же, малыш, не томи! Говори, что там стряслось!_

_Но вместо мини-хёна в телефоне послышался недовольный голос Чжунэ:_

_— Кого ты там «малышом» назвал?_

_Бобби весело переглянулся с лидером._

_— Упс, походу мы у них тоже на громкой связи._

_Ханбин кивнул и обратился к ребятам:_

_— Постой, хён, ты сказал «праздновать»? На вечеринке победил кто-то из своих?_

_— Да, — коротко ответил Чжинхван, а затем они услышали дикий ржач Чжунэ, что было слегка не к месту. — Эй, посерьёзнее давай!_

_— Не могу-у-у, — протянул Чжунэ, давясь смехом. — Потому что это нелепо всё!_

_Ханбин нахмурился, а Бобби приложил колоссальные усилия, чтобы не лопнуть от любопытства._

_— Так кто победил? — сухо спросил лидер, которому, в отличие от Бобби, похоже, было пофиг._

_Чжинхван ответил через пару секунд:_

_— Ты, Ханбин. В этом году ты стал первым._

_— ЧЕГО?! — воскликнули они одновременно._

_Ханбин от неожиданности выронил телефон, из которого всё ещё был слышен хохот Чжунэ и попытки Чжинхвана его заткнуть. Бобби поднял мобильник и приблизил к своим губам._

_— Что за фантастическая история, хён? Ханбин даже не был на вечеринке, как он умудрился победить?_

_Ханбин завис, он просто сидел на кровати с отсутствующим выражением лица, как будто это всё вообще не касалось его. Бобби решил оставить его в покое, до тех пор, пока не выяснит все детали происходящего._

_— Никто не ожидал такого подвоха, — начал рассказывать Чжинхван. — Вечеринка в этом году была устроена с ещё большим размахом, чем прошлогодняя. Участников было море, так что кутили мы до пяти утра. Девушки отжигали на всю катушку. Бедный Чану столько разврата в жизни не видел, сидел, как помидорка, за нашим столиком. Парней кстати тоже много выступало, было с чего поугарать. Директор… как всегда, сама непроницаемость, за каждым участником наблюдал с лёгкой усмешкой. Но когда надо было объявить победителя, он вдруг сказал, что задание придумывал не он и победителя не ему определять. Представляешь?!_

_Бобби сидел и тихо переваривал услышанное, а старший продолжил:_

_— Помнишь, в прошлом году победил Топ, и нам ещё было любопытно, что же попросит у директора человек, у которого и так всё есть? Так вот, спустя год мы получили ответ. Топ захотел быть главным на этой вечеринке, хотя и тайно. Устроил всё, придумал задание…_

_— Только вот разослал он всем лишь первую часть миссии, — фыркнул Чжунэ. — Главное наебалово века! Вы бы видели лица тех, кто выступал… умора!_

_— Не слишком ли ты радуешься, а? — озорно спросил Чжинхван, но в его голосе слышалось обожание. Их мини-хён любил плохих мальчиков… Откашлявшись, старший вернулся к основному разговору: — В общем, да. Оказалось, что смысл задания заключался совсем в другом._

_Тут ожил Ханбин, спросив осторожно:_

_— Какое же было задание на самом деле?_

_— «Соблазни меня… своей командой», — процитировал Чжинхван._

_— А не друзьями? — переспросил Чжунэ. — Короче, одна фигня, какой-то философский замут. Но, блин, то, как сначала из динамиков послышался голос Бобби о том, что Ханбин часть команды, и мы снимаем его кандидатуру, а потом на всех экранах появился Топ и объявил: «Mission complete»… это было невъебенно круто!_

_Бобби таращил глаза._

_— Секретарь записал наш телефонный разговор?_

_— Выходит, — закусил губу Ханбин. — Значит, это не шутка…_

_— Да, истинное задание заключалось в том, чтобы друзья или одногруппники отговорили тебя участвовать в этой абсурдной миссии, — подтвердил ещё раз Чжинхван. — Как сказал Ян Хён Сок после всем участникам…_

_— Сгорите со стыда! — вклинился Чжунэ._

_— Нет, — хохотнул Чжинхван. — Директор сказал: «Сначала задание, которое придумал Топ, показалось мне странным и немного притянутым, но когда каждый из вас выступал, я, кажется, понял его смысл. Пусть сегодняшняя ночь послужит вам уроком. Иногда, чтобы помочь другу, нужно уберечь его от него самого. Мир шоу-бизнеса ничего не прощает, в нём нельзя отмотать и начать заново. Малейшая ошибка может стоить карьеры. Несомненно, стремление к победе очень важно, в компании это одна из вещей, которой вас учат. Быть первыми. И я не жду, что вы откажетесь от этого правила, лишь надеюсь, что с этого дня вы будете думать о тех, кто рядом, чуточку больше. Станете надёжной страховкой для друг друга. …»._

_Чжинхван вдруг смутился, не договорив._

_— В общем, из уст директора всё это звучало очень весомо. Кстати, Ханбин, ты был единственным, кто отказался от участия. Точнее тем, кого не пустили… Ты выиграл, и Ян Хён Сок сказал, что исполнит твоё желание и рад, что оно совпадает с его планами._

_— Он что, в курсе того, что хочет Ханбин?! — удивился Бобби._

_— Да, — сказал мини-хён. — Насколько я знаю, в этом году участников просили отправлять их желания заранее. Я так понимаю, это тоже ноу-хау от Топа… Но естественно, мы не знаем, что и кто загадал. Это секрет._

_Ханбин опять подзавис, и Бобби, поговорив с ребятами ещё с минуту, отключился. Отложив телефон, он внимательно посмотрел на друга._

_— Что ты попросил у директора? — спросил Бобби, не замечая, как голос пересох от волнения._

_Ханбин поднял на него странный взгляд, и Бобби догадался. Ровно за секунду до того, как друг начал говорить, он уже знал, каким именно будет ответ:_

_— Твой сольник._

_— Бля… — только и смог протянуть Бобби, зарываясь головой под подушку._

_— Это не та реакция, на которую я рассчитывал, — хмыкнул Ханбин._

_— Почему я? Почему не Чжунэ или Чжинхван? Чёрт… почему сейчас? — страдальчески ныл Бобби. — Ты хоть представляешь, что я чувствую? Как будто выиграл в лотерею и лишился медового месяца одновременно… Ханбин?_

_Друг молчал, и Бобби, высунув лицо из-под подушки, посмотрел на него._

_— Я не собираюсь слушать твоё нытьё, — Ханбин сложил руки на груди, закрываясь от него. — И уж точно не буду оправдываться за то, что загадал именно это. Ты отдалялся от меня, всё чаще закрываясь в студии один. Сейчас мне понятно, что тебя мучило, но ещё вчера я был уверен, что надоел тебе. И раз ты жаждал отдельного творчества, то я просто хотел воспользоваться шансом и дать тебе этот сольник. Может, глупо, но я думал, как только ты воплотишь свою отдельную мечту, то после… вернёшься ко мне. И всё будет, как прежде._

_Бобби действительно избегал Ханбина в последнее время, но не знал, что это так терзает друга и вселяет неуверенность в себе. Он же не подозревал, что его любят в ответ…_

_— Прости, что я такой идиот, — наконец выговорил он. — Но как представлю, каким будет забитым график, сколько работы впереди… и тебя не будет рядом. Если я буду корпеть над своим сольником, мы будем видеться только на официальном расписании группы._

_— Это удивительный шанс, — серьёзно отозвался Ханбин. — Делай то, о чём мечтал, а я… — он протянул руку и потрепал его по ещё влажным волосам, как если бы друг был щеночком. Во взгляде Ханбина пробежала та особая искра, с которой он смотрел лишь на Бобби: — Я никуда не денусь._

Расслабленный свист Ханбина, доносящийся из ванной, вернул Бобби из воспоминаний. Хотя полностью из своих мыслей он не вынырнул. Как выяснилось чуть позже, Ян Хён Сок так и так планировал выпустить сольники Бобби и Мино. Желание Ханбина лишь поторопило его в этом направлении. В какой-то степени это было обидно, и Бобби не покидало чувство, что его лидера обманули. Но сам Ханбин лишь пожимал плечами, мол, ну и ладно, главное, что сольному дебюту быть…

_Я никуда не денусь._

Именно так сказал Ханбин четыре месяца назад, и Бобби наивно полагал, что друг будет вести себя, как обычно. И в случае лидера iKON «обычно» означало как маньяк и личный сталкер Бобби. Он, как никогда, ждал такого поведения от своего лучшего друга, но Ханбин неприятно его удивил. Внезапно тот начал хранить молчание, и Бобби, не понимая, в чём дело, сам стал строчить кучу сообщений и донимать его. И, возможно, немного Мино, который странно на него косился, потому что каждый раз, когда приходил сухой ответ от Ханбина, Бобби бросал все дела и бежал к телефону, как ненормальный…

_— Ты должен сосредоточиться на работе, — сказал Ханбин два месяца назад. — Если что-то упустишь из виду, отвлекаясь на меня, то потом будешь жалеть. Мне приятно, что ты скучаешь, и чёрт… я с ума схожу, когда тебя нет рядом, но я хочу, чтобы ты сполна насладился своей страстью к музыке. Это твоё время. И если надо потерпеть, то я так и сделаю. Ради тебя я на многое готов. Какие-то несколько месяцев не убьют нас…_

Ханбин говорил мудрые вещи. Зрелые. Бобби обнял его, обещая потерпеть, но уже тогда знал, что сам он до этой зрелости ещё не дорос. Бобби хотел всего и сразу. В нём бушевала жадность, любовь, несдержанность, и он не мог… не отвлекаться на Ханбина. Это было невозможно. В итоге всё стало выходить из-под контроля, и с ним произошло самое ужасное, что только могло. Бобби иногда сомневался во взаимности своих чувств. Как Ханбин, чёрт возьми, может оставаться таким невозмутимым? Бобби почти на стенку лез от невозможности увидеть его или поцеловать, когда хочется. Но лидер даже во время расписания группы держался подчёркнуто на расстоянии.

Но высказать что-то вслух он не решался, боялся разочаровать Ханбина. Они ведь договорились. Бобби знал, что все его страхи, словно у маленького ребёнка, которого родители оставили дома одного совсем ненадолго, а тот уже напридумывал себе, что они бросили его, улетев, как минимум, на луну…

Ханбин жил с ним на одной планете и чаще всего находился в одном с Бобби помещении, но последнее время они практически никогда не оставались наедине. Чёртово расписание убивало своей загруженностью. Вокруг постоянно толпились люди, и каждую грёбаную минуту за ними следил чей-то внимательный взгляд или объектив камеры. Раньше Бобби не понимал, как это давит и раздражает, сейчас же привычная обстановка душила.

Иногда он смотрел на другой счастливый пример в их группе и не мог сдержать зависть. Ведь у Чжинхвана вечно был довольно-оттраханный вид, а Чжунэ напоминал кота, пережравшего сметаны. В какой-то момент Бобби готов был просить у них совета, ведь удавалось же этим двоим как-то встречаться, не палиться и быть счастливыми. Но он вовремя себя остановил, решив не позориться. Тем более, что ни едкие замечания Чжунэ, ни заботливые напутствия старшего не помогли бы изменить простого факта. Бобби и Ханбину просто физически некогда было уделять друг другу внимание.

Они даже в общежитии практически не пересекались. Бобби всё свободное время посвящал сольнику, Ханбин тоже постоянно зависал в студии. Но это были _разные_ студии…

Месяц назад, ночью, когда Бобби стало совсем невмоготу, он воспользовался отсутствием Мино, который спустился за кофе, и набрал Ханбину сообщение: «Я люблю тебя». Так банально и так ёмко, как говорил Ханбин. Он знал, что друг сейчас с ним в одном здании, но так и не получил ответа. В голове пронеслись варианты от «занят» до «не хочет отвечать», и с досадой Бобби откинул телефон. Он включил почти готовый трек и, погрузившись в работу, не заметил, как вернулся Мино. Тот испугал его, неожиданно подкравшись и приобняв за плечи. Через секунду до него дошло, что это Ханбин, ведь Мино явно не стал бы тереться губами о его щёку…

_Бобби так и подмывало спросить что-то вроде: «У нас ведь всё хорошо?». Но он сдержал этот жалкий порыв._

_— Перестань, — прошептал лидер, как будто прочитал его мысли._

_— Что именно?_

_— Выглядеть таким потерянным, — ответил Ханбин почти со смехом и сжал его крепче в своих объятьях. — Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты раскис в последнее время? Взбодрись! Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, то рискуешь сорвать выход нового альбома iKON. Из-за тебя я не могу сосредоточиться. А эти твои сообщения… довести меня хочешь?_

_— Значит, ты их всё-таки читаешь, — хмыкнул Бобби._

_— Конечно, я читаю их, придурок, — последнее слово прозвучало настолько нежно, что Бобби улыбнулся. — Это твой трек?_

_— Да, что думаешь?_

_Он замер в ожидании оценки._

_— Думаю, ты крут, Бобби Ким._

_— Эй, — возмутился Бобби, задирая голову и пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо. — Ты даже не дослушал до конца, ты не можешь быть объективным._

_Он знал, что ответит Ханбин, поэтому они произнесли это вместе:_

_— Нахуй объективность!_

_Чуть позднее вернулся Мино и застал их смеющимися. Он принёс два стакана кофе с собой, и Бобби отдал свой Ханбину. На самом деле, вид у лидера был ещё более измученный, чем у него. Побыв с ними в студии ещё минут десять и поболтав о всякой ерунде, Ханбин ушёл к себе. После его ухода Мино просверлил Бобби задумчивым взглядом, а затем выдал:_

_— Я притащил кофе в надежде, что он повысит твою энергию, а, оказалось, всё, что тебе требовалось, было этажом выше._

_Бобби ухмыльнулся, воспользовавшись своим правом на молчание. Хотя Мино и не нужен был ответ, он и так всё прекрасно понял…_

— Ну так что… ты придумал, как выманить меня? — поинтересовался Ханбин из ванной.

Бобби закинул удочку:

— Я люблю тебя и безумно соскучился.

Лидер не впечатлился.

— Это не ответ. Скажи мне лучше то, чего я не знаю.

— Вот ведь стервозина, — пробормотал Бобби. — Ладно, у меня реально есть для тебя новость. На днях я встречался с Ян Хён Соком…

Бобби картинно умолк.

— И что он сказал? — не выдержал Ханбин.

Голос лидера звенел от любопытства, и Бобби продолжил дразнить:

— Мм… это касается меня и тебя, директор кое-что пообещал нам двоим. Но что конкретно, я расскажу лишь после того, как ты выйдешь из ванной, Ханбин-а…

Лидер молчал, но Бобби знал, что тот обязательно покажется через пару минут. И даже не из любопытства, а просто потому, что и сам безумно соскучился по нему. Бобби недавно случайно увидел несколько его текстов, это была та самая секретная лирика, которую лидер ото всех скрывал. Все тексты были написаны о его любви к Бобби… и чёрт, это кружило голову и заставляло сердце биться, как ненормальное.

Поэтому теперь можно было заглянуть в будущее и сказать, что сегодня их ждала жаркая ночь. Скорее всего, Бобби не даст Ханбину закончить приватный танец или, возможно, даже начать, потому что ему напрочь снесёт крышу. Но после секса он всё-таки поделится с другом новостью. Ян Хён Сок принял решение быть настоящей золотой рыбкой и наградить победителя вечеринки настоящим справедливым подарком. Директор пообещал Бобби, что выпустит их с Ханбином совместный альбом. Да, он не уточнил, когда именно, но Бобби и не ждал всех чудес сразу. Альбому быть, и это уже неоспоримо.

Бобби предвкушал радость любимого от этой новости, и как загорятся его глаза от одной лишь мысли, что они будут работать вдвоём над их музыкой. Впереди ждала сумасшедшая, счастливая молодость, но Бобби не хотел погружаться в мысли о будущем так глубоко.

Здесь и сейчас тоже было прекрасно…

— Бобби, что лучше, — посмеиваясь, выкрикнул Ханбин. — Блондинка или брюнетка?


End file.
